Lizzie's High School Adventure
by HilarysNumber1Fan
Summary: Lizzie McGuire enters high school as a freshman. Scared at first, Lizzie finds out that with good friends, she'll make it through.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
"Finally High school"! Lizzie said in excitement. It's a Sunday morning and Lizzie cannot wait for tomorrow. She is singing and dancing in her bathroom brushing her blondish shiny hair. Meanwhile, her brother Matt is in his room studying, or at least is supposed to be. Matt is entering sixth grade and Lizzie is entering ninth grade.  
  
Lizzie gets out of her bathroom and heads to her room to talk to Gordo and Miranda on the computer, since Lizzie didn't have her own line on her phone, and her brother would interrupt the conversation.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs was her Father and Mother, Sam and Joe were making pancakes and writing a list of school supplies. Lizzie ran down the stairs and hugged her father and mother. Lizzie's parents were confused but just went with the flow. Then Lizzie's mother spoke up and said "Lizzie, honey what's going on?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her father and said "Is mom ok today?"  
  
Sam just said "I'm just going to eat your mom's famous pancakes."  
  
Then Lizzie ran out of her house and went to Miranda's house. Miranda was dressed and was getting ready to go somewhere with Lizzie. Then before leaving the house Miranda stopped Lizzie and said "Where are we going again?" But before anything they were out.  
  
They arrived at a shopping store for teens called "Teen's Clothes for the heart."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda ran in and saw all of these colorful clothes with flowers, Pictures, Designs and more!  
  
Lizzie asked Miranda "You have any money?" Miranda reached into her pocket and froze because she saw all these outfits and wanted to at least buy a shirt.  
  
"Yes!!" Miranda shouted, "I have thirty dollars and sixty five cents."  
  
Rushing into the store, looking through every isle, and seeing all of the beautiful shirts, shorts, and pants made their heart beat up!  
  
When finished, they picked out all the clothes and Miranda went up to the desk and said, "Excuse me, do you have a dressing room?"  
  
"Yes. Down the last isle on the right." They ran and finally reached the isle. The lady handed out a number and Lizzie and Miranda headed in.  
  
Lizzie first tried on her new pink t-shirt. Miranda tried on her blue t- shirt with spaghetti straps.  
  
They both came out and Miranda said "That looks great on you Lizzie!"  
  
"Miranda, that looks awesome on you!" Then they went to the cash register and paid for the items.  
  
Miranda said, "I'm a little thirsty, do you want to go to the digital bean?" Lizzie nodded her head.  
  
Shortly after, they arrived at the digital bean, but bad news was there. The news was Kate and Claire, the meanest girls ever.  
  
Kate walked up to Lizzie and said "Lizzie, what could you possibly buy at "Teens Clothes for the heart" for a very low price?" Lizzie stuck out her hand which meant leave me alone.  
  
So Lizzie stood there with her tropical smoothie and was down.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?"  
  
Lizzie said "Miranda, it's not that I'm sad about what Kate said, but how she is going to be in high school."  
  
Miranda turned around and said, "Lizzie look, It's Ethan!"  
  
Kate walked towards him and Lizzie thought to do the same. So then Lizzie was in the lead and finally reached him and said "Ethan, I haven't seen you for a long time."  
  
"I know, but I hope to see you in high school!" Kate then gave Lizzie a dirty look.  
  
Lizzie arrived at home and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Just by having a great day, Matt had to ruin it! 


	2. Matt Attacks!

Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie McGuire

* * *

All of my clothes were all over the floor and my bed was messed up with all the covers.  
  
Then I screamed "Mom!" and she came up stairs all of these washing materials. "Mom, look what Matt did, he could have taken something from me!" "Lizzie, Matt's not here. He went with his father to the new movie that just came out, "Spy Kids 4".  
  
"Mom, if Matt wasn't here, than who could of made this big mess in my room?" They both thought for a minute and couldn't imagine who could have done it! So then Lizzie said "How many minutes did Matt leave?" and her mom said "About two hours ago." So Lizzie said "Matt must have done it when I was out."  
  
Lizzie ran out of her room and screamed "Ugh, my brother is going to be in major trouble when he comes back!" and her mom just made a sigh and went back to her cleaning.  
  
Lizzie than went down stairs and had a drink of water and was mad.  
  
Then, her brother Matt came in with Lizzie's father.  
  
"Matt! Get over here now!" Matt then ran upstairs and Lizzie ran upstairs to go get him. Lizzie's mom was cleaning in Matt's room.  
  
Lizzie caught Matt by his leg and tripped him. Lizzie held on to his face and said "Matt, why were you in my room? Oh and why did you mess up everything in my room!?" Matt screamed and Lizzie shut his mouth. Than Matt said "I'm not telling you!"  
  
So Lizzie let go of Matt and he went to his room and shut the door and locked it! Lizzie than went down the hall way and said "Mom, if I'm going to be in High School I would appreciate it if Matt could lay off my property!"  
  
Then Lizzie ran to her room and picked up her phone. She of course called Miranda and Gordo.  
  
It was 6:30pm and Lizzie's mom wanted everyone to take a shower and pick out there clothes for tomorrow.  
  
So Lizzie did, but she asked Miranda "Should I wear my orange sweater or my blue sweater?" Than Gordo said "I bet this is another one of those girls conversations." So he hung up. Miranda than said "Wear the blue sweater with the white capris"  
  
Than Lizzie went downstairs and ate dinner.  
  
Everyone was there except for Matt. So the McGuire family just ate.  
  
Than Lizzie got into her pajamas and tried to sleep but couldn't.  
  
Than at 11:00pm Lizzie went downstairs and her father was there.  
  
She got some chocolate milk and sat near her father. She asked him "Dad I can't sleep because I'm afraid of High School. I was really looking forward to High School but now that I hear all of these bad things I'm kind of afraid. What should I do?"  
  
"Lizzie the only thing you need to be scared of is when you don't have good friends. The number one thing you need in High School is good friends. So you could go through the year with a better education and have friends that could stick up for you."  
  
"Thanks dad, I'm sure going to have friends, like Miranda and Gordo."  
  
"Goodnight Lizzie." "Goodnight dad."  
  
The next morning Lizzie got up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Her brother was eating breakfast and was already to go to school. Lizzie's mom said "Lizzie, you look very nice today." Lizzie nodded, than sat down and had her eggs and toast with some milk.  
  
She than went up stairs, got her backpack and asked her mom for a ride to school.  
  
After getting in the car Lizzie was silent. Her mother said "Lizzie I hope you do great today!" Lizzie nodded and gave a not so good face.  
  
Lizzie than arrived at school, gave her mom a goodbye kiss and found Miranda and Gordo.  
  
They than went to a huge stand and filled out there information and what they were going to take for classes.  
  
For Lizzie's sports she picked P.E and softball. Miranda picked Softball and basketball and Gordo picked P.E and basketball.  
  
They then looked at there classes and Lizzie and Gordo had both the same home class. But Miranda wasn't in the same home class.  
  
Lizzie was in every class with Miranda or Gordo.  
  
Then came lunch, Lizzie and Gordo sat next to each other and so did this girl named Emily.  
  
Emily is a freshman and came from a school in Boston. Gordo started to like her and asked her if she was ok, and if she needed a walk to class.  
  
So after lunch Gordo walked Emily to class.  
  
Lizzie smiled and went to her class with Miranda.  
  
In the end of the day, a really cute boy named Brandon came over to Lizzie. Lizzie smiled and Brandon said "Can I use that pencil?" Lizzie looked and gave him the pencil. He then said "Thanks, hey do you want to eat lunch with me tomorrow?" Lizzie nodded and smiled. Brandon said "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Than it became the end of the day and Gordo and Lizzie went into Miranda's car to have a ride home.  
  
Lizzie arrived home and her mother said "Lizzie how was your first day?"  
  
Lizzie answered and said "It was actually very good!" 


	3. Lunch with Brandon

Declaimer I do not own Lizzie McGuire

* * *

Lizzie ran up to her room and called Miranda. Lizzie was freaking out because Brandon was the cutest boy in school. Well, at least Lizzie thought so. Lizzie then went in her closet and looked for an outfit that was perfect and that would look good but not that good like she wanted something really special for only him.  
  
So going through all of her clothes she was listening to her favorite song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
So Lizzie started to cry because her old boyfriend Ronny reminded her of that song.  
  
So than Lizzie said "I'm going to eat lunch and have a perfect time, I won't let Ronny's and my memory's slow me down."  
  
So then Lizzie went downstairs and had dinner and than got into her P.J's. After 9:00 Lizzie went downstairs and had some chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
"Wake up!" Lizzie's mother yelled.  
  
Lizzie said "okay mom, why are you yelling?" "Lizzie, you're late for school!"  
  
So Lizzie ran to her closet to go get her outfit and she had a little blur in her eye and saw it wasn't there!  
  
Lizzie freaked out and called her mom.  
  
She thinks Matt did it but then she looked over to the garbage and it was in there!  
  
She asked her mom why it was in the garbage and he mom looked back and laughed a little.  
  
Lizzie said "Mom, this is not a joke! My clothes are in the trash!"  
  
Her mother said "Lizzie, honey you were probably sleepwalking."  
  
Lizzie took out her outfit out of the garbage and it smelled really bad so she put it in the laundry and found a different outfit.  
  
So Lizzie's mom yelled for Lizzie to get in the car and Lizzie said "Mom, I'm coming and so she did.  
  
They she finally got in the car and drove to school.  
  
Lizzie than got out of the car and saw all of these kids outside waiting to get in school.  
  
Some boys waved to her and than Lizzie waved back, and at that second Brandon pulled her over and asked "Do you still want to eat lunch with me today?"  
  
Then Miranda said "Lizzie!" and then walked away when she saw Lizzie talking to Brandon.  
  
Brandon than said "Lizzie?" than Lizzie said "yes."  
  
So then Miranda pulled Lizzie away before she said anything stupid.  
  
On to class Gordo and Lizzie went, but a big surprise was waiting, a pop quiz.  
  
Lizzie said "Ugh" when she got her test.  
  
Then this boy leaned over to Lizzie and handed her a paper note. So then Miranda leaned over and said "What does the note say?" Lizzie said "I'll tell you later."  
  
So then it was next class and that class had Gordo and Brandon in it.  
  
All class Brandon was staring at Lizzie trying to lip talk to Lizzie, but she really didn't understand what he was saying so she just nodded.  
  
Than it was lunch time and Brandon was sitting there with two other cute boys.  
  
Lizzie was so shy and just said "Hi" and sat down.  
  
Brandon asked Lizzie "what would you like to eat?"  
  
Then went to the counter and bought lunch for her.  
  
Lizzie than said "So how do you think school is so far?"  
  
Brandon said "I think it's actually great. I mean the teachers, friends and friendly people you don't know walking around just waving at you."  
  
Lizzie smiled and stuck some meatloaf in her mouth, but while she ate she felt something hit her and she looked back.  
  
It was Miranda and Gordo waving. So Lizzie said "what are you doing?"  
  
Lizzie said to Brandon "can you excuse me for a minute, I need to go get something" and she went down to the bottom on the table.  
  
Miranda whispered "what are you guys talking about?" Lizzie than said "were talking about little things, don't worry it's nothing big!' Then she went back to her seat.  
  
Brandon then said "Lizzie I really like you, see while you were under the table I kind of was practicing asking you if you would go out with me on a date."  
  
Lizzie looked shocked and said "Um I think, um." Then Miranda came over and said "She would love to go out with you Brandon."  
  
Lizzie than looked at Miranda and shook her head and look puzzled.  
  
After lunch Lizzie went to Miranda and said "I could have done that by myself you know!"  
  
Than Miranda said "well, if I didn't help you Brandon would of just said "Fine Lizzie bye." "You know what I mean?"  
  
Lizzie than went to home class with Gordo and saw Brandon. He looked back at her and smiled so she did the same.  
  
After school Lizzie got a ride home from her mom and Miranda and Gordo jumped in.  
  
After dropping Miranda and Gordo off Lizzie asked her mom "Mom, Brandon asked me to go out with him, what should I do?"  
  
Lizzie's mom said "Lizzie you should, it's good and I would love to see my baby go out with a guy."  
  
"Mom! Please, I would go out with him because I like him."  
  
Then Lizzie got out of the car and went upstairs to put down her backpack and then go downstairs to have some of her mom's yummy chocolate chip cookies.  
  
So she ate three cookies with milk and than went to her room and watched some T.V which the show "Who Wants to Be a Billionaire"  
  
Then the phone rang and Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
"This is Lizzie, can I help you?" Miranda said "Hi Lizzie its Miranda."  
  
Lizzie said "Are you calling me to find out some information about today with me and Brandon?"  
  
Miranda said "would you be mad if I said yes?"  
  
Lizzie then said, "It was ok, I mean you actually said yes to Brandon when he asked me if I wanted to go out."  
  
"Lizzie, please you were going to freak out and I needed to help you!"  
  
Lizzie then said "Okay thanks, ill have to see you tomorrow because I have to do my homework, eat dinner, and take a shower.  
  
Lizzie than hung up and opened her backpack and saw a little note that slipped out.  
  
Lizzie than opened the letter and it said "Hey Lizzie, it's Brandon I really like you and I hope you like me too, well I hope you get this letter before you just throw it in the trash.  
  
So Lizzie than got out her math book and her mother said "Dinner!"  
  
Lizzie than went downstairs and ate some dinner, and than took a shower.  
  
She than read the book she loves called "Harry Potter and the Golden Phoenix Feather"  
  
She then went to bed since today was a great day but a day she will never forget. 


	4. The Accident

Declaimer I do not own Lizzie McGuire

* * *

The Next morning came and it was a damp sunny day.  
  
Lizzie got out of bed and stretched as she put on her slippers.  
  
She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then changed into her clothes for school.  
  
After changing she went downstairs and saw that her parents were not in the kitchen or anywhere.  
  
Then, Matt showed up and said "Lizzie, I've been trying to find mom and dad all morning! I don't know anywhere else to look!"  
  
Lizzie said "Matt I just got dressed and walked downstairs. Wait why aren't you changed and ready for school?"  
  
Matt said "Mom wasn't there to wake me up and I was still asleep and slept in!"  
  
Lizzie looked nervous and said "Matt, you get dressed and I'll make breakfast".  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
While making breakfast the phone rang.  
  
Lizzie picked it up and it was her mother.  
  
The first thing Lizzie said was "Mom, where are you?"  
  
Her mother just said "Lizzie, make sure your brother is dressed and ready for school and walk him to the bus stop." And she hung up.  
  
Lizzie was a little confused and really wanted to know what was going on but she did what her mother wanted and got her brother ready.  
  
Lizzie was finished making breakfast and called Matt to come and eat.  
  
Matt said "Lizzie, any news about Mom or Dad?"  
  
Lizzie said "Matt, Mom called and said to get you ready but that's it."  
  
Matt than ate his breakfast and got his backpack and walked out the door very noisy.  
  
"Matt stop, please." Matt then said "Lizzie, my bus."  
  
Lizzie than ran and said "Stop!!!"  
  
The bus stopped and Lizzie said to the bus driver "I'm sorry, my mom had to go somewhere and this morning was a bit complicated."  
  
The bus driver looked at her and just shut the doors.  
  
Lizzie than ran home as fast as she could and got her backpack and watched a little T.V until she had to catch her bus.  
  
There was another call from Lizzie's mom and she finally said something "Lizzie, did you take your brother to the bus stop safe and sound?"  
  
Lizzie said "Yes, but mom where are you and why aren't you home?"  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, but on the way to work today your dad got in a car accident."  
  
Lizzie said "Mom, why did Matt go to school. Why didn't you just take us to where ever you are?"  
  
"Lizzie, your father is in the hospitable and I don't want you or your brother there when your dad is hurt."  
  
Lizzie said "I understand" and she hung up.  
  
Rushing to the bus stop Lizzie thought of her father and felt a single tear run down his face.  
  
She tried not to cry and could not help it but just cry.  
  
Finally getting on the bus, she sat next to the famous Ethan Craft.  
  
Lizzie said "Ethan, I haven't seen you in a long time! Have you been talking to Kate lately?"  
  
"Yah, I'm going out with her best friend Claire."  
  
Lizzie said "Kate must be mad or at least jealous."  
  
"Well, she has been taking it good until she hears we go out a lot and keep things private between us."  
  
Lizzie laughed and they finally got to school.  
  
"Lizzie!!" Miranda said while waiting with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie caught up and Miranda said "Why were you on the bus and not taken to school by your mom?"  
  
"My mom was at the hospitable."  
  
"Lizzie" Gordo said.  
  
"Why is your mother at the hospitable?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and said sweating "My dad got in a car accident this morning."  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie and said "Is your dad ok?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and said "My mom didn't tell me anymore but that."  
  
Lizzie than went to class before being late.  
  
While in class Brandon asked Lizzie if she wanted to the new fast food restaurant "Shake and make."  
  
Lizzie said "Sorry Brandon but I don't know anything right now, maybe you could call later."  
  
Then Lizzie walked back to her seat.  
  
Miranda said "Lizzie!! You were just saying no to a date!"  
  
Lizzie said "Miranda I'm in a really sad mood right now, I don't think I want to do anything right now."  
  
Miranda than paid attention to the teacher and had a lesson on the body parts.  
  
Than lunch came, Brandon sat next to Gordo which was at the table where Lizzie was and said "I'm sorry if I did something wrong but I really like you and want to get to know you better."  
  
"I'm sorry Brandon, but my family is having a big family problem right now and until it's treated I will think about it and get back to you."  
  
Brandon than nodded and walked back to his friends.  
  
After lunch Gordo and Lizzie went to there next class and Lizzie sat there keeping her sadness inside but still looking normal.  
  
After school Miranda's mom gave Lizzie a ride and Miranda's mom said "Honey, I heard about your dad. I am giving you a ride to the hospitable but first going to your house and picking up Matt."  
  
Lizzie said "Thank you."  
  
Then arriving at the hospitable Lizzie's mother looked at Lizzie and gave her a hug.  
  
Lizzie said "How is dad? Is he going to be ok? Will he be home soon?"  
  
Lizzie's mom just said "Lizzie we don't know yet but why don't you go and take your brother downstairs and get a cookie or two."  
  
Lizzie went downstairs and was sitting and having her cookie when she heard "I need help in room 104. Sam McGuire is not breathing!"  
  
Lizzie jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs with her brother.  
  
Her mother said "Lizzie your father needs to stay overnight, you can say goodbye to him and we have to head home."  
  
Lizzie said goodbye to her father and went home with her mother and brother.  
  
Lizzie than went upstairs, did her homework and headed to bed.  
  
But then her mother came in the room and kissed Lizzie to bed and said "Your father will be ok."  
  
Lizzie said while crying "Mom, if dad was going to be ok than why does he have to stay overnight?"  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, he will be ok, and I'm making this a promise."  
  
She then kissed Lizzie and shut the light. 


	5. The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire thank you very much. 

* * *

It's seven in the morning and Lizzie woke up with her mascara smeared on her face.  
  
She went downstairs and saw her mother on the phone. "Lizzie it's daddy, would you like to talk  
  
to him?" Lizzie shoots her head while her mother put the phone in Lizzie's hand.  
  
"Dad?" Lizzie said while staring at her mother who was smiling.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm going to be OK. I just hit my car real bad."  
  
Lizzie smiled and said "Dad I love you, I'm very happy with the news!" Lizzie's father said "I'm  
  
coming home tonight to see you all." Than Lizzie said "Bye" and gave the phone back to her  
  
mother.  
  
Lizzie then ran upstairs and changed before Matt would come in the room with something Lizzie  
  
wouldn't like.  
  
After getting dressed Lizzie combed her hair and called Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, you there?" "Hey Lizzie, did you talk to your dad?"  
  
"Yea, he is going to be OK. He hit his car real bad but will be OK."  
  
"Miranda said "Oh Lizzie I have to go now."  
  
Then before Lizzie could ask why the phone made a buzzing sound.  
  
Lizzie than picked up her backpack and took the school bus to go to school.  
  
While on the bus, there was a stop at blooming Street and Brandon came on the bus.  
  
Lizzie was looking out the window when she heard a "Is there anyone sitting there?"  
  
Lizzie said "No, look Brandon sorry about yesterday, see my dad went to the hospitable and I was  
  
freaking out!"  
  
Brandon said "Yes I know Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie said "How would you know about that?"  
  
"Let's just say you have a very nice friend named Gordo who can't keep his mouth shut."  
  
Lizzie laughed while Brandon looked into her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, what about that date that I asked you on?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and said "I would.."  
  
The bus stopped and everyone got off.  
  
Brandon said "Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie said "I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
Lizzie got up and walked out.  
  
But while walking out she lefted her diary on the bus.  
  
Brandon was about to give it to her when her saw the word "Brandon" in the book.  
  
He just couldn't resist looking at it so he read every page and returned the book to Lizzie at lunch.  
  
Lizzie sat at a table and saw Brandon coming towards her with a book that said "Diary" on it.  
  
Lizzie was about to leave when he said "Lizzie, is this really how you feel about me?" and  
  
through the book on the table in anger.  
  
Lizzie read the page her stopped at which had the page folded and said "what have I done!"  
  
She then went to the girls bath room at 12:00pm and heard someone crying in the boys bath  
  
room.  
  
While getting out she knocked on the door and said "Brandon, is that you?"  
  
Brandon than open the door and said "Lizzie, I really like you and you just had to say "I can't  
  
believe Brandon likes me, he is so ugly and everyone should know."  
  
Lizzie looked at him and said "I never put any of that."  
  
Brandon said "Ok, whatever bye!"  
  
Then slamming the door a boy came in looking at Lizzie weird.  
  
Lizzie ran out and saw Miranda looking at Lizzie saying "How could you do this to me!"  
  
Lizzie was confused and saw signs of Lizzie's diary everywhere.  
  
Lizzie went up to Gordo and said "What's going on!"  
  
Gordo said "You tell me, you are making all of these comments about everyone."  
  
Lizzie said "I didn't do anything that sounds like that!"  
  
Lizzie stared 2 cry because the whole day everyone would be mad at her and her own best friends  
  
where mad at her.  
  
Lizzie sat at lunch alone and every class no one wanted to sit next to her.  
  
Lizzie then went up to Miranda and said "What did I do?"  
  
"Lizzie, you post signs everywhere about how I kissed Gordo!"  
  
Lizzie looked confused and said "What?? I didn't do anything like that!"  
  
"Lizzie who would go in your diary and print out papers on people who didn't do anything to  
  
you. I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Miranda then walked away and through her friend ship bracelet in the trash.  
  
Lizzie felt really sad now.  
  
When she arrived home she first went to her mother and talked over all the day.  
  
Lizzie's mother said "Lizzie, you need to find out who did this before this person ruins your life at school. You also need to call Miranda and Gordo about this.  
  
Lizzie called up Miranda and explained all that she did do and what she didn't.  
  
Miranda understood and told Gordo the same.  
  
The next day Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo went down to duty and were trying to find out who had  
  
did it.  
  
Finally with no hope Lizzie saw Allison who was in Kate's new group.  
  
Allison was looking in Lizzie's diary and ripping good moments out and was writing bad things  
  
about Brandon, Miranda, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie ran over to Allison and ripped the book out of her hands.  
  
Allison freaked out and said "So Lizzie, how are your friends Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"Good, so how's your friend Kate before she is in big trouble?!"  
  
Allison ran away and Lizzie saw Kate laughing with her other friends and Lizzie started yelling  
  
and everyone was listening.  
  
"Kate! How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Well Lizzie, I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you and your friends?"  
  
"Good, we had a little fight but we are okay now!"  
  
Kate looked shocked and said "What! You guys aren't supposed to be friends!"  
  
Lizzie spoke really loud and said "Kate Sanders has been writing bad comments about you guys in  
  
my diary."  
  
Kate looked depressed and Lizzie smiled.  
  
Lizzie than woke up on a Saturday morning and Lizzie's mother said "Lizzie go outside. Someone  
  
is here for you."  
  
Lizzie went downstairs dressed and ready and saw Brandon with his skateboard in his hand.  
  
Lizzie stood right next to him and said "Brandon, I'm really sorry."  
  
Brandon hugged Lizzie and said "I know."  
  
Then Miranda Gordo went over to Lizzie and said sorry and Miranda said "I'm going to buy us a new friendship bracelet!"  
  
Lizzie smiled and said "I would love that!"  
  
Lizzie than turned around and saw her father with his hands ready to hug Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie said "I guess that IM really special to have friends and family like you guys!" 


End file.
